starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Earl
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Earl_SC2_Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |faction= Raynor's Raiders |job=Engineer |family= |voice=Jonathan CookBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concept= |concattop= }} Earl was a member of Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. He was sometimes seen in the the cantinaBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina (in English). 2010. and the armory.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. He was an expert in the field of nanotechnology.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Biography Wings of Liberty During the Second Great War, Earl had his moments of doubt, wondering what path the Raiders were taking. He was concerned about the amount of alcohol Jim Raynor was consuming and reminded the commander that the crew was looking up to him. The lack of live entertainment in the cantina was another downside for him,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Earl (in English). 2010. though this came to be solved.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-16. Jammin'. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-16. His unease about Raynor was also alleviated somewhat, as he offered to buy him a drink on at least one occasion. Another test of faith came when Raynor allied with Prince Valerian Mengsk of the Dominion in an effort to deinfest Sarah Kerrigan. This was a proverbial powder keg,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. one that prompted heated debate between fellow crewmen Milo Kachinsky and Rory Swann about Raynor's course of action. Earl didn't take a side in the debate, but like Swann, was less than impressed with Tychus Findlay's claims of Raynor's cowardice that were countered by Raynor putting the convict in his place. As Raynor explained, the Raiders' revolution had always been about saving lives. If the zerg wiped out humanity, freedom would count for nothing. Like his fellow technicians, Earl saw the logic in the argument and returned to work.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. Flashpoint Raynor's gambit paid off, with Kerrigan being de-infested. It was too soon to celebrate victory however, as Arcturus Mengsk showed up with the other half of the Dominion Fleet, demanding that she be turned over. Valerian refused, and the Raiders found themselves allies with Valerian and his forces. To this end, Swann led Earl and Annabelle Thatcher over to the Bucephalus in order to search it for any devices that would allow Mengsk to track them. As Earl was experienced in nanotech, he would know where to look for the devices. When they heard the suggestion of heading for Deadman's Port in a bid to escape Mengsk, both Earl and Thatcher grimaced at the suggestion. Events came to a head at Space Station Prometheus, where the Raiders found themselves caught between the Dominion Fleet, and the Moebius Foundation forces who had turned on them. Earl, Swann, and Thatcher deployed the Fanfare, a dropship equipped with weapons in a bid to rescue Raynor, Valerian and Kerrigan. The plan worked, but it cost Thatcher her life. Heart of the Swarm The Dominion Fleet again tracked down the Raiders after they entered Umojan space, resulting in a space battle over Phaethon. The Hyperion was hit by a Yamato cannon blast, the resulting explosion sending Earl hurtling down a corridor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Choices (in English). 2013-03-12. He survived however, and the Raiders were able to escape. Legacy of the Void Earl was present in Augustgrad when it came under attack by the Moebius Corps. What appears to be his corpse is seen being looked over by Valerian Mengsk, however another terran who looked identical to Earl was seen standing next to Matt Horner and Milo Kachinsky before rushing to aid an exhausted Dominion marine. It is unknown whether the former or the latter are Earl himself.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran Flashpoint characters‎ Category:Terran technicians Category:Terran ship crew